


of all the muggle pubs in the world...

by sturidge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	of all the muggle pubs in the world...

“I still can’t understand how he could have married _her_.” Cho said, frowning. “I mean, he dated _me_ , marrying that weird ginger is just… I don’t know, just seems wrong, don’t you think?”

The girl next to her nodded, but didn’t say a word – in part because she didn’t want do disagree with her best friend, in part because the shadows of scars in her forehead was a constantly reminder of why she didn’t like Cho’s ex-boyfriend (and the people he hanged around with).

Cho couldn’t care less, anyway. She was too worried cursing the couple that had just married to be worried about anyone else.

A couple of hours before, Harry Potter, auror and savior of the Wizard World, married Ginny Weasley, the seeker of the Hollyhead Harpies, with a ceremony that the Daily Prophet made sure to cover in every possible detail. Somehow, Cho’s invitation was lost in the mail.

How convenient.

“Of course I knew he wasn’t in love with Granger.” She continued. “I only wanted to make our relationship more interesting.  How could I have imagined he would take it seriously? And the Weasley girl, she was just waiting for the right moment to get her claws out, wasn’t her? I bet she used a love potion on him. It’s the only reasonable explanation.”

“Or maybe he just, you know, fell in love with her.” Marietta said, drinking the rest of her beer, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

“Harry Potter wouldn’t fall in love with someone like _her_ , for Christ’s sake!” Cho rolled her eyes, outraged.

“Harry Potter?” someone said, behind her. There was a man there, sitting in a table, apparently alone. He was… _big,_ so to speak. Lots of _meat_ there. Cho couldn’t say he was exactly handsome, but wasn’t all that unattractive either. There was something…charming in the way he looked confused when she mentioned the oh-so-famous Harry Potter. “Do you know Harry?”

The funny thing was – Cho had picked a random muggle pub, near her father’s work, exactly to have a little privacy while criticizing the golden couple. How lucky could she be, ending up in a bar with someone who knew Harry in a first-name base?

“Well… maybe.” She said, turning around. “Do _you_?”

“Yes, he is my cousin!” the man said, practically jumping from his chair. Marietta and Cho exchanged a quick look and Chang smiled, interested. “But I don’t see in some time. How is he?”

“I think he is quite well. Maybe if you buy me a drink I can tell you more,” she suggeted. Another glance in Edgecombe’s direction was enough to say that it was time the girls parted ways. Dudley Dursley happily took her sit and he didn’t leave it for the next hours.

And when he did, it was with her by his side, straightly to his new apartment, just a couple of streets away.


End file.
